1. Field
The following description relates to technology for compensating for a delay mismatch between an amplitude component and a phase component of a transmission signal in a polar transmitter, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for compensating for a delay mismatch between an amplitude component signal and a phase component signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, use of a modulation method whereby much data is transmitted through a small bandwidth is increasing. A radio frequency (RF) transmission stage requires so high transmission signal power that digital signals are carried on carriers. To increase transmission signal power, it is advantageous to operate a power amplifier in a non-linear region. However, this method results in the distortion of a signal in terms of integrity.
When the power amplifier is operated in the non-linear region to prevent the distortion of a signal, the power efficiency of the transmission stage deteriorates, and the coverage of a system is reduced. To solve these problems, a polar transmitter which transmits a digital signal not using an in-phase component and a quadrature component but using an amplitude component and a phase component is used.